bugheroes2fandomcom-20200214-history
Honey Bee General
If you like Army Ant and don't have a guilty conscience, Honeybee is the bug for you. He has two abilities that help to summon more troops into a fight allowing him to build up huge armies. But, if you have something against killing one of your own troops or severely damaging them in order to boost productivity, then don't buy this guy, As that's what the other two abilities involve. Overall, best used with Army Ant. Interestingly, he is only bug with both ranged and melee weapons and can be automatically switched in combat situation making him great in handling different types of enemies. Honey bee is a not the greatest fighter but he uses a pistol and a sword for combat. If you like summoners this is the bug for you! If you level up comrades you can have a huge army featured with giant war snail,Giant war slug etc which is amazing. But if you level up ant hole you can have a lot of army ants! And now for reckless abandon and no retreat. Reckless abandon is good to kill of a lot of enemies faster or it can be used to kill a lot of your troops! No retreat can kill off your weak people slower but will speed up your troops and help improve attack! Honey Bee Abilities Leadership (Passive) - Levels up with Mastery Levels. Nearby allies gain 10/15/20/25/30%* damage and''' 10/15/20/25/30%*''' HP. **All of these stats other than levels 3, 4 & 5 require verification. Comrades (Active) Summon a group of tier 1/2/3/4/5 creeps.(Attention:This ability will only able to spawn creeps based on the level of the food stash, if the ability is level 5 (which can spawn tier 5 creeps like the War Snail and Pack Roach) it will still spawn tier 1 creeps(Just more) if the food stash is level 1, and tier 3 creeps if the food stash is level 3 Pro tip:This ability (level 3) has a chance to spawn 1 of 4 ladybugs(support), making endless mode much easier with either speed and damage bonus from ladybug doctor or reduced damage taken from time to time with ladybug engineer Ant Hole (Active) Place an ant hole which spawns 1/2/2/2/3 Ant every 10'''s. Each Ant has a '''10/13/16/19/22% chance to spawn as an Armor Ant (45'''s duration). '''Reckless Abandon (Active) All ally creeps gain +50/85/120/155/190% damage and become invulnerable for 10/11/12/13s. When this ability expires, those creeps affected will instantly take 125 damage, down to a minimum of 1''' HP. '''No Retreat (Active) Shoot a nearby ally flea or ant to give nearby ally creeps +25/40/55/70/85% damage and +25/40/55/70/85% speed (10s duration). Unique Equipment Comrade Equipment - 1000 Gold Gives all ally creeps +35 light armor. General's Star - 1000 Gold Gives all nearby heroes +35 light armor. Combat Gear - 1500 Gold Greatly increases Honey Bee's combat abilities(+30 damage), but increases all ability cooldowns by 10s. QuotesCategory:Heroes When selected: * "For ze hive." * "I vill do eet." * "I fight for my country." Slain Enemy: * "You chose the wrong battle" * "Victory to the hive!" * "A great leader never leaves down on a fight" Taking Damage: * "These attack must not defeat me" * "I am too tough to dies this way" Going to tapped location: * "Yes! Comrade" * "There's no turning back now comrades" * "I walk with proud heart" Follow: * "Right behind you comrade!" Hold: * "I will defend!" Category:Ranged heroes Category:Heroes